


Jason

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [63]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint has been a dad for over 25 years. and he didn't even know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were both sitting in a coffee shop and wow, Clint was  _so_  old. “Are you sure about this?” He asks again. You know, just to be, well, sure.

"You  _are_  Clint Barton, right?” The guy asks.

"No. I mean, Yes. But how?"

"I’m not really here to teach you biology but in simple terms, you had sex with my mom years ago." Snarky, definitely Clint’s then.

"How many years ago was this?" Clint asks.

"25 years ago."

Welp. Guess it’s time to face the reality of midlife crisis. Clint had a son he didn’t know about for 25  _whole_ years and nobody bothered to tell him. wait. “Wait, so why did it take you this long to come and talk to me?”

"Well, after Mom died some years back, I figured I should come and find you, You know, just to tell you ‘Hey, I know we’ve never actually met before, but I’m your son!’ sort of thing. But I could never find you. I don’t know if I just sucked at looking or… something." Clint felt a little bit guilty about that. Since technically, the only reason Jason -  _his son -_  couldn’t find him was because Clint didn’t want to be found. “Then after the New York thing, I recognized you from the old photos my mom had and things went on from there.”

"Okay. that makes sense. I guess you’re here to grill me?" Clint winces internally, because that would suck.

"No. Of course not. It’s not your fault my mom didn’t want me to meet you, so I don’t blame you at all."

"Then…" Clint shakes his head.

Jason bites his lips and then smiles. “I’m getting married.” Clint’s eyes go wide. “And I want you to be there.” Jason’s smile falters after Clint’s been silent too long. “You don’t have to, if you’re too busy. I can understand. I just- I thought-“

"Wait! no! I mean! Yeah! I’ll go!"Clint huffs out a laugh. "Of course I’ll go. I wouldn’t miss it for the world! I just- You took me by surprise, y’know? I never thought my son would get married before I did."

"You’re not married?"

Clint shrugs. “‘fraid not. I am dating someone though.”

"How long?"

"Give or take 5 years, not counting the years of UST and pining before that."

"Good-looking?"

"Gorgeous."

"Smart?"

"A skilled tactician."

"Makes you laugh?"

Clint just ducks his head and smiles.

"Why not ask her?"

“ _Him,_  actually.”

Jason blinks. “Oh. Cool.”

"You’re not weirded out?"

"Why would I be? That’d mean I’m a hyp- OH! I didn’t tell you yet. Levi is a guy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

—-

When Clint went back to the tower, It was safe to say that he was cheerful. Whistling and what not.. He found Coulson on their floor watching TV. 

Clint walked over to the man and draped himself over the couch so he could hug Phil from behind. “Hey.” He greeted, giving Phil a soft peck on the cheek, or at least that was the plan until Phil pulled away from him.

Clint’s brows furrowed, then he walked around the couch and bent down in front of Phil. “Hey, What’s wrong?”

Phil sighed, irritably and shut the TV off. “I saw you today.”

"Yeah. I told you I’d be at the coffee shop two blocks down."

"You didn’t tell me you were going to go on a date."

Clint paused for a moment. “I wasn’t on a date.”

"Now you’re denying your cheating ways?"

"I’m not. I mean- Can I please explain myself? from the beginning? I swear I’m not cheating on you, Phil."

"Okay. I’ll listen." Phil says without another word.

Clint began explaining how he met and slept with Sarah when he was 15 and how he was unaware that she’d been pregnant. Clint talked to Phil about Jason and everything he found out about the man in a single afternoon, obviously beaming with pride.

"…And he wants me to be at his wedding." Clint smiles at Phil.

Phil sighs back and ducks his head. “I’m sorry, for jumping to conclusions.”

"Nope.I’m totally mad at you, right now. You have to give me a kiss before I forgive you." Clint mock pouts and taps his cheek.

Phil laughs but leans in closer to give Clint a kiss on the cheek but when Phil was close enough, Clint turned his head and captured lips in his for a quick, soft kiss. 

Phil mock gasps and hits Clint’s shoulder. Clint just laughs and brings Phil closer for another kiss. “I’m glad I can still make you jealous.”

"I don’t think I can stop." Phil says.

"Good. I don’t want you too. You’re adorable when you’re jealous."

Phil rolls his eyes at him. “I love you, you idiot.”

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

“Knock, Knock” Clint knocked on the door even as he pushed it open, dropping his and Phil’s bags on the floor. “We’re here!”

Phil closed the door behind him just as Jason came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish rag. “Dad! Welcome back. It’s good to see you again.” He hugged Clint tightly and Clint was not shy about returning the favor. “Pops, you too.” Jason pulled away from Clint to hug Phil as well. “I was just finishing up dinner. It should be ready in a few more minutes.”

“Here. Let me help.” Phil offered before he was tutted by Clint’s son.

“No way. You just got in. You should relax. Go to the living room and watch some TV or something. Levi is upstairs giving the kids a bath. They should be join you in a while.”In his house, Jason’s word was law. So the two men did as they were instructed and went to the living room to just talk. They were going to get beers, but the children were coming down so they thought it best if they waited until they were asleep. 

The conversation about the positives and negatives about the new Star Wars movie was cut short when they heard pitter patter walking down the stairs, followed by shrieking that sounded like it was getting nearer and nearer. Levi came through the door following two screaming children that ran straight for Phil and Clint’s legs. 

Levi’s dark hair was wet and he had a towel hung around his neck so they were guessing Bath time had been rough. “Clint! Phil! So happy to see you again.” They gave each other brief hugs, before Clint grinned at Levi.

“Tough bath duty today?” Phil asked.

“More like everyday.” Levi answered fondly. 

“Go help Jason. We’re locked out of the kitchen apparently. We’ll take the kids.”

Levi didn’t argue anymore and gave each child a kiss on the cheek before disappearing to the kitchen.

“Wadju get me this time Pops?” Kevin, the younger of the two siblings, asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Phil grinned at the little boy before getting up to get their bag and fish out soccer ball. “Here you go, Kevin.” Kevin practically squealed with joy when he got his ball. Phil had heard that Kevin was a big fan of football and it seemed like a healthy sport so why not, “and for Sarah, I got you this.” Sarah beamed when she took the little sketch pad with brand new crayons in her hands like it was something holy.

“What do we say?” Clint prompted the children.

“Thank you, Pops.” The children chorused.

“What about you, grandpa? Wadju get us?” Kevin asked Clint.

“I got you candy. But you won’t get your grubby hands on it until after breakfast tomorrow.” Clint told them followed by silly pouts.

Phil chuckled, “They get that from you, you know.” he said as he sat back down. 

Clint pouted at him and Phil laughed even more.

—

“Hey. Need some help?” Clint asked, rounding the corner. 

“I thought I told you to stay in the living room?” Jason asked, taking out the chicken from the oven.

“Levi and Phil’s got it covered.” Clint reported, taking out the water and pouring himself a glass. “So.”

“So.” Jason mimicked.

“About Phil.”

“What about him?”

“You like him right? I mean Kevin and Sarah seem to like him, Levi doesn’t look like he hates him-”

“Dad, Phil is great.”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah. I just, you know, wanted to ask.”

“So.”

“So.”

“Phil.”

“Yeah?”

“Dad.”

“What?”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Are you going to ask him any time before the kids go off to college?”

“What makes you think I haven’t already?”

“Because Aunt Nat would have told me by now.”

Clint sighed, “I know, I just, I wanted to know if you were all comfortable with it first.”

“Dad. We call Phil Pops. He’s already part of the family. We’re just waiting for you to make things legally official.”

Clint looked back into the living room where Phil was drawing with Sarah on his lap and Levi was playing football with Kevin. “Yeah, I guess we are.” Clint couldn’t help but smile at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/118447490576/im-halfway-drunk-so-spelling-mistakes-might)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/89864685211/more-they-were-both-sitting-in-a-coffee-shop)


End file.
